


Don't want anyone but you

by LadyGwenllian



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: First Love, First Time, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGwenllian/pseuds/LadyGwenllian
Summary: Masato learns some surprising things about Ren.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction and very first fiction I've written in English. I have no clue how to write dialogue grammatically correct in English and my proofreader uses different style for it, so there's very likely a huge amount of errors there. Feel free to point them out. Or any other errors as well. It will be highly appreciated.
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Million thanks to Syksy for proofreading this for me.

Masato was in a very bad mood. He had spent all the breaks in his school day listening to other students gossiping about a certain blonde ladykiller and his latest exploits. This irritated Masato to no end because firstly, said exploits had happened in a room he shared with said blonde and secondly he happened to be hopelessly in love with that blonde. Of course he would have rather chewed off his own legs than admitted this to anyone, himself included. Masato came to his dormitory room, took a deep breath and opened the door. Ren was sitting on his bed. Leaning against the headboard and flipping through a fashion magazine, looking gorgeous. Masato wanted to kiss him and punch him in the face at the same time. Why did that smug bastard have to look so good?.   
\- I would really appreciate it if you would keep your indecencies out of our room. Masato said with an icy tone.   
Ren didn’t look up from his magazine.  
\- And what indecencies exactly are you referring to?  
\- In case you haven’t noticed, one of your fangirls is boasting to everyone who bothers to listen how she managed to sneak in your room and sleep with you. The whole school is gossiping about it! Masato sounded a bit more agitated than he had meant to.   
Ren’s calm expression didn’t even twitch.  
\- Oh, that. You can calm down. She’s lying.   
Masato raised an eyebrow.  
\- Is she?  
\- Well, she did manage to sneak in here and was rather determined to have sex with me. I had to quite literally throw her out. Guess she’s trying to patch her pride by spreading that rumor.  
\- If she’s lying about you, shouldn’t you be telling people the truth?  
\- Nah, let her brag. More reputation for me.   
Masato frowned.  
\- It’s not exactly good reputation, you know.  
\- I’m not picky, I’ll take any.   
Masato felt himself getting angry again. How could that guy be so infuriatingly indifferent?  
\- Why didn’t you just sleep with her then?  
\- I wasn’t interested.  
\- I’m surprised there exists a girl in this universe you aren’t interested in sleeping with.  
\- It’s really not that surprising. I have never slept with any of my fangirls. Or anyone at all, to be accurate.   
\- What?! You?! As if!  
\- I can assure you it’s the truth.  
\- You really expect me to believe that? Do you think I’m stupid or something?  
\- I don’t expect anything of you and I think you are quite clever, but it’s the truth anyway.  
Masato was totally dumbstruck.  
\- You… Are you telling me that you are a… virgin!? You!?  
\- Yup. Pure and innocent.   
-Ha! Virgin or not, you are about as pure and innocent as a brothel!   
Ren didn’t answer, keeping his eyes in his magazine and his face as calm as ever. There was a long silence, which Masato finally broke.  
\- Why?  
\- Why what?  
\- Why haven’t you slept with anyone? You’ve had more than enough chances.  
Ren was silent for a moment and Masato felt oddly uncomfortable.  
\- There’s this person i have been in love with since I was a kid and I’m not interested in going out or having sex with anyone else.   
Masato felt jealousy twisting his gut. He didn’t want to hear the answer but asked anyway.  
\- Oh, and who might that lucky lady be?   
Ren finally lowered his magazine and looked Masato in the eye. His expression was sad and serious.  
-That “lucky lady” is you.   
Masato blushed three different shades of red and just stared at Ren, opening and closing his mouth without a sound. Then he seemed to get a hold of himself and his gaze got cold.   
\- Don’t fuck with me Jinguuji.  
\- I’m not. Which is sad ‘cause you are the only person I would be interested in doing it with.  
Masato’s head was spinning. Ren Jinguuji, a flashy playboy whom just about every girl in the school drooled after and a childhood friend whom he’d been desperately in love with for years was saying that he hadn’t had sex with anyone ever, because he only wanted Masato. That he was in love with him. He must be dreaming. Or going mad. Or both.  
\- And why are you telling me this now? Masato asked, hating how shaky his voice sounded.  
\- I don’t know. Maybe I’ve gotten tired of keeping it a secret. Also, I didn’t tell you before ‘cause I didn’t want you to hate me, but you seem to hate me anyways, so what’s the point. Ren answered, smiling a sad little smile that broke Masato’s heart in million pieces.  
\- I… Masato started hesitantly. His face felt so hot he was sure he would burn his fingers if he touched it  
\- I don’t...hate you.   
Ren arched a perfect eyebrow.  
\- Oh? You surely act like you do.   
Something snapped in Masato’s head.  
\- That’s only because I can’t stand having to watch you shamelessly flirt with everything vaguely resembling a girl in your line of sight! He yelled.  
\- And have you any idea how hard it is to share a room with you and try to stay calm and collected when you loiter around after a shower with no shirt on and look so goddamn beautiful that I can’t think of anything but touching you and… Masato slapped his hands on his mouth with a horrified expression.   
What on earth did he just blurt out? The red in his cheeks got even darker as he thought that seppuku felt like a wonderful idea right now. Ren’s face went from surprised to unreadable. Slowly he stood up and walked to Masato who was contemplating if he could just die by sheer willpower.  
\- Are you trying to say that you love me too?  
Masato tried to look anywhere but at Ren who stood far too close to his liking.  
\- ...Yes. He said after what felt like forever, his voice hardly more than a whisper. Then he suddenly lifted his head and looked straight at Ren with blazing eyes.  
\- If this is some kind of a sick joke of yours, Jinguuji, I swear I will kill you with my bare han...mmpf!   
Ren efficiently silenced Masato’s starting rant with a kiss. His lips were warm and soft and he tasted a little like minty bubblegum. Something in Masato’s stomach made a backwards flip and his legs seemed to have suddenly turned into jelly. His rational mind screamed at him to stop right now, because there were at least a dozen different reasons why this was a terribly bad idea. Then he felt Ren’s tongue in his mouth and all coherent thoughts just faded into obscurity.

 

A few hours later Masato was lying in Ren’s bed with the owner of the bed fast asleep, every possible limb tangled around Masato. He couldn’t sleep. He was happier and more terrified than he had ever been in his life. Ren loved him back and wanted to be with him. It was so wonderful and so, so troublesome. Masato tried to shift his position and winced. He was sore in places he didn’t really want to think about. It had been stupid and careless to do what he did with Ren. He should have shown better discipline, but it didn’t exactly help your self control when you suddenly find out that your hopeless, unrequited love you have harbored for years isn’t unrequited at all. And he was sure no one could say no to the way Ren kissed. Masato had found it very hard to believe it was really his first time doing this kind of thing with anyone. Ren had just smiled that devilish smile of his and claimed that not having done something before didn’t have to mean not knowing how it should be done. Still, this wasn’t good. If any of the teachers would find out about them they would be expelled right then and there. And if Masato’s father… Oh god, he really didn’t want to imagine, what his father would do. He’d get off easy if he would settle with just disowning him. A relationship with a Jinguuji would have been bad enough even if Ren was a girl and he very obviously wasn’t. Masato had been very close to dying of embarrassment when Ren had casually asked which way he wanted to do it since they were both guys and had a choice. Masato was brought back from his thoughts when Ren mumbled something in his sleep and momentarily tightened his grip around him. He turned to watch the beautiful boy beside him. How could that self-complacent jerk look so angelic while sleeping was a mystery. Masato sighed. He would figure out what to do with all this tomorrow. Right now he needed to go to the bathroom and then get some sleep. He gently tapped Ren on the shoulder.  
\- Hey.  
Azure eyes fluttered open.  
\- Mmmh? What’s the matter? Ren asked sleepily.  
\- Let go of me. I need to get up.  
\- I’m never letting go of you again now that i finally got you.  
Masato rolled his eyes.  
\- Very funny. I need to go to the bathroom.  
\- I think I can make an exception if you give me a kiss.  
\- You can’t be serious.  
\- I’m very serious.  
Masato started to argue but then gave up and decided to just go with it. He leaned in and gave Ren a soft kiss. Ren obediently untangled himself from Masato.  
\- Don’t take too long, I’ll get lonely.  
Masato took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying not to laugh. He was so screwed and loving every moment of it.


End file.
